Patent Literature 1 to Patent Literature 3 disclose various information providing systems that allow the user to log in a network service such as Social Networking Service (SNS) via a car navigation device, provided for performing route guidance of a vehicle, and provide information from this network service to the vehicle occupants.
For example, the system disclosed in Patent Literature 3 given below allows the user to log in an SNS server of a network service from a car navigation device to acquire information from the SNS server and from a gourmet site server connected to the SNS server and displays the acquired acquisition information on the display unit of the car navigation device. More specifically, this acquisition information includes the following two types of information: guide information and store information. The guide information is information on the surrounding of the current position, for example, “Route ∘”, and the store information is community information corresponding to the guide information, for example “Chinese Noodle A”.